Shakesphere
by summerlandguru
Summary: Nikki and Cameron were ment to be... meet the modern day Romeo and Juliet...
1. The Beach and A Red Bikini

Chapter one:

The beach and a red bikini

Nikki woke up to the California sun hitting her face and she smiled. Today was the day that she and Cameron were going to hang out with each other with no interruptions, but of course just as firiends. She stretched and climbed out of bed skipping down the stairs, humming to herself.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Ava asked as Nikki came down to the landing slash office.

"It's just a beautiful day." Nikki said with a grin playing on her lips then she finished her journey to the kitchen. Derrick was sitting at the breakfast bar eating cereal listening to his head phones. Nikki came up behind him and ruffled his hair. He shook her hand away and pulled the ear phones off as he noticed his sister's odd behavior.

"What's up with you?" he asked contemplating her over his cereal bowl.

"Nothing can't a girl just be happy?" She replied sitting next to him.

"Nope," Bradin answered coming into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl himself.

"And why not?" she asked her smile still intact.

"Because, your so called boyfriend has a new girlfriend why would you be happy?" Nikki just rolled her eyes.

"Because I can be,"

"Well I'm going to the skate park, bye losers." Derrick said as he put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his board. "Bye Aunt Ava I'm leaving." He yelled up the stairs.

"Bye Derrick be careful," she answered coming down the stairs. "What are you two going to do today?" she asked the teenagers as she got a cup of coffee.

"I have to get down to the surf shop we just got a new shipment in that needs to be stocked." Bradin said drinking his milk fast and putting his bowl in the sink.

"And I'm hanging out with Cameron." Nikki said her smile getting bigger. Bradin stopped in his tracks and backed up.

"Wait I thought he had a girlfriend?" he asked her. Nikki just kept smiling.

"He does we're just friends. Friends can hang out right?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Well yeah." Ava answered smiling into her coffee.

"Whatever." Bradin said. "Bye," he yelled as he walked out the door.

"So when are you and Cameron suppose to hang out?" Ava asked still smiling at the smile on Nikki's face.

"Not sure he's suppose to call." As soon as the words left her mouth the phone rang. "I'll get it," she yelled as she ran to the couch grabbing the phone off the end table.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nik," Cameron said.

"Hey," she answered.

"So I was thinking that we could go down to Two Brothers and swim. What'd ya think?"

"Sounds great I'll meet you there in about an hour."

"Sounds good I'll see you soon." He answered she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay." She said her heart feeling like it was going to explode with emotion.

"Oh and Nik?' he asked

"Yeah?" she asked the feeling of dread coming over her. 'Maybe he's going to ask if Jordan can come uh' she sighed.

"I'm glad we're still friends." She smiled.

"Me too Cam, I'll see you soon okay."

"Yep bye,"

"Bye." She hung up the phone smiling bigger then she was before he called. Nikki jumped up and ran to the bathroom washing her face and brushing her teeth then ran up to her bedroom. She put on her new red bikini then threw on a pair of cut off shorts and a white wife beater and a pair of red flip flops, throwing her hair up into a ponytail. She grabbed her beach bag that was full of the essentials and her cherry chap stick '_Cam's favorite to be exact'_ she thought smiling to herself. She ran down the stairs rubbing the lip balm over her lips looking for her aunt. She walked over to her bedroom door and knocked.

"Aunt Ava I'm leaving." She said threw the door.

"Okay just make sure your home for dinner."

"Will do." She answered then skipped to the back yard and down the beach. Once she made it to Two Brothers she searched the beach for Cameron's mop of brown hair. Having not seen it she decided he wasn't there yet and laid out her towel.

Cameron swept the beach finding Nikki with no problem. He watched as she laid out her towel. Then slowly she took out her pony tail and shook out her hair. Then he stopped in his tracks as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head exposing her creamy back to him. He gulped he knew he should keep walking toward her but his feet wouldn't move and his eyes were locked on her form. And before he knew it she was sliding off her shorts in a way that should be illegal. His mouth went dry and his eye went wide. She was wearing a red stringy bikini that was so hot he didn't know if he wanted to walk over to her and kiss her or turn around and walk away. He shook his head from thinking any of the thoughts that were running threw his mind and many of them were bad. He had a girlfriend now and Nikki wasn't her. He composed himself and finished his journey to her. Now however she was standing there rubbing sunscreen on her arms and shoulders. He groaned quietly and looked to the heavens. Soon though he was standing right behind her and she didn't notice yet.

_'Alright Cam be cool she's just your friend now_,' he said to himself. A pep talk was well deserved after what he just went through.

"Boo." He said in her ear.

"Ahh," she screamed turning around. "Oh my god you scared the hell outta me." She said smiling at him. He gave her a little chuckle and checked her out again. He couldn't help it she was beautiful. "Well when you're done checking me out could you lotion my back for me?" she smiled at him. His eyes went wide; he didn't know that he got caught even though he wasn't hiding it very well.

"Uh sure." He answered dropping his towel and grabbing the lotion. She turned around biting her lip and smiling to herself. She loved the way he made her feel even if he didn't know what he was doing. "There all done." He answered.

"Thanks," she smiled. '_God he's cute_.'

"Welcome." He said smiling back. '_God she's cute_.' She threw her lotion into her bag and picked up her clothes dropping them in there as well. Cam laid out his towel and took off his shirt. Nikki looked over at Cameron getting ready to ask him a question that she completely forgot as she stared at his stomach and chest. He was amazing. "So you ready?" He asked not noticing her stare at him. Nikki quickly composed herself and nodded.

"Yep, race ya." She said as she took off toward the water.

"Cheater," He said running after. Once he reached her he tackled her into the water and she screamed. Jordan was standing on top of the rocks staring down at the two. Amber slowly walked up behind her and looked at Nikki and Cameron too.

"They belong together ya know." Amber said smiling. Jordan jumped and looked at her.

"No I don't know," She snapped.

"Well they do ever since they laid eyes on each other, you might have him now but he will go back to her. He always will." She said then walked down to the beach. Jordan stared after the pretty blonde taking in what she said. She looked back at Cameron and Nikki and sighed. Amber was right and she knew it. She turned away from the perfect scene on the beach and got on with her life.

Amber walked down the rocks and sat down on Nikki's towel as she watched her best friends fall in love all over again. Nikki and Cameron were out pretty deep dunking each other.

"Cam stop, stop," Nikki laughed as she wiped her hair out of her face.

"Okay, okay truce." He said sticking out his hand for her to shake. She grabbed his hand then spit a mouth full of water into his face. "Oh that's it you are so going to get it." He said.

She screamed and started swimming for shore. She turned around to see how close he was to her but she didn't see him. Panic covered her face as she stood up where she could reach. The water was still up to her neck as she started to yell Cameron's name, she got nothing.

"Cameron." She yelled again worry sinking in she almost started to cry when she felt two arms circle around her waist and pull her back against his hard chest.

"It's okay I'm right here." He whispered in her ear. She sighed in relief although she wanted to kill him.

"That was so not funny." She said turning around to face him, his hands never leaving her hips. "I thought you were dead or something." She huffed not looking him in the eye. He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him.

"I'm sorry I was just messing with you." He said his eyes full of apology.

"Fine," she huffed and he broke out into a grin.

"Hey love birds." Amber yelled at them, they jumped apart and smiled at her. They started to head over to her and Cameron threw his arm around her shoulders and she smiled.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look in that bikini?" he asked into her hair. Her jaw dropped and she looked up at him making sure she heard him right. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She nudged him away from her with her shoulder; he laughed and put his arm back where it was as they finished their journey to Amber.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

Chapter Two:

Romeo and Juliet

Amber, Nikki and Cameron stayed down at the beach for about an hour longer before packing up and heading back to Nikki's for some lunch.

"So when are you two going to get back together?" Amber asked with a sly smile on her face. Nikki looked at Amber and smiled.

"We're just friends Amber." She said Amber rolled her eyes.

"Right because they way you two act toward each other is the way_ 'just friends'_ act." She scoffed folding her arms.

"Amber just leave it alone."Cameron said getting aggravated he had been going through his feelings for Nikki and Jordan all day and he was upset with himself for thinking about Nikki the way he was because he was with Jordan. He was also mad because he broke up with Nikki when he clearly wasn't over her. He was just frustrated and Amber was making it worse. Nikki walked out from underneath his arm and started to walk ahead of Amber and him.

"Way to go Romeo." She said giving him that you're an idiot look. He looked at her confused.

"What did I do?" He asked. Amber rolled her eyes he always had to have things laid out for him.

"What you did was lead her on." Amber answered, and then she stopped walking and grabbed his arm. "Look Cameron, you two were meant to be together everyone knows it I know it, Nikki knows it, hell even Jordan knows it. So why don't you stop playing dumb and go get the girl that you were destined for instead of playing games with girls that really don't have a chance." He looked at her sheepishly then down at the ground. She smiled and lifted his chin to look at her.

"Hurry up before she starts to cry." Amber said.

"You're the best A." he said kissing her cheek and ran after Nikki.

"I know what can ya do." She said smiling to herself.

"Nikki wait." Cameron yelled after as he jogged up to her. "Will you wait?" He said. She stopped and whipped around and looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Wait for what? Wait for you to flirt with me some more then go back to your '_real girlfriend'_." She was almost in tears. He stopped about three feet away from her.

"Nikki don't cry." He said taking a step toward her. She took a step back.

"Why? Why can't I? I think I deserve to when the boy that I'm head over heels for invites me to the beach and then flirts with me all day is still going back to his girlfriend that he clearly doesn't care about." She all but screamed at him as her tears ran freely down her cheeks now.

"Nikki please let me explain." He said walking toward but every step he took she took one back. She was about to turn around and start walking ahead of him again but he took three large steps and grabbed her arm just in time. "Please you have to know that I'm head over heels for you too." he said as she started to pull away. After hearing his words she stopped struggling and he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I was stupid for ever leaving you in the first place Nik." He whispered in her ear. "The only reason I snapped at Amber the way I did was because I was mad at myself for doing nothing but thinking about you when I had a girlfriend, and because I broke up with you even though I wasn't over you. I've just been really stupid Nik, will you please forgive me." He said into her hair.

She leaned back into him feeling him along her body and she loved it. Slowly she turned around in his arms dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms tighter around her pulling her if possible even closer to him kissing her back with just as much feeling.

"I forgive you, you idiot." She smiled. He kissed her again smiling into her lips. Amber walked up smacked Cameron on the butt and grabbed Nikki's bag.

"Come on love birds." She said sliding her sunglasses back in place on her face. Cameron and Nikki didn't pay any attention to their blonde companion; Cameron rested his forehead against Nikki's and smiled. He put his hand on the side of her neck putting it back into her hair. She leaned up a little bit and kissed him short and sweet.

"Seriously Romeo and Juliet lets go I'm starving." Amber yelled back at them. Nikki laughed and pulled away from Cameron. Cameron grabbed her hand and started to walk to the annoyed blonde.

"Hello family." Amber exclaimed as she walked in the back door of the house. Ava, Johnny, Susannah, and Jay all looked over at her and said hey in unison. "Okay so Nikki and Cameron are going to come in acting different but just act like its normal it will totally piss off Nik." She finished.

"How are they going to be acting?" Johnny asked, but just then the couple walked thru the door looking at each other and holding hands. Amber gave Johnny a look and he mouthed 'oh' to her. Nikki looked at her family minus her brothers but none of them even glanced her way.

"Um hello family," She said.

"Hey Nik," They all said not looking at her. Nikki huffed a little and walked further into the room with Cameron firmly attached to her hand.

"I said hello family." She said again.

"Hey Nik," They all said again looking up at her then getting back to what they were doing. Amber was sitting in the corner having a silent fit of laughs. Cameron was looking at the adults with a confused look on his face until he noticed Amber. He nudged Nikki and nodded at Amber; she looked over at her and smiled evilly.

"Well Cam and I are going to go up stairs and fool around." She said as she started to pull Cameron toward the stairs. Cameron's eyes went wide as he followed his soon to be girlfriend. Amber stopped laughing and at the same time they all spoke.

"Damn it." Amber said.

"Whoa hey Nik," Jay and Johnny said getting up from the couch.

"What?" Ava said.

"You go girl." Susannah said. Nikki started to laugh.

"I was just kidding sheesh you guys are so gullible." She said pulling Cameron up the stairs. "Come on A." she finished. They were almost to the second flight of stairs when she stopped and looked back at the adults. "Oh what's for lunch?" she asked.

"Sandwiches and chips so get down here and make it." Ava answered, at least this way she can keep an eye on them. The teenagers groaned and stalked back to the kitchen. They all took turns washing their hands then went to the fridge they grabbed all the sandwich meat they could find then they took out the mayonnaise, mustard, cheese, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes and…

"Ketchup?" Nikki asked. "You put ketchup on your sandwich?"

"Yeah have you ever had it?" Cameron asked she shook her head no and gave him a disgusted look. "Then you can't give me that look until you have tasted it." She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled. Soon they all had sandwiches and chips on plates and they collapsed on the den couch. Nikki grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Cameron and Nikki settled on watching Road Rules as Amber came back with three sodas. They all laughed and talked as they ate there food.

"Will you look at them?" Ava said to Susannah. Susannah looked over at them and smiled. "I'm so happy she has them. I was really worried that she wouldn't make any friends." She finished watching her niece laugh and push Cameron away as he tried to kiss her with ketchup on his face.

"I'm glad to." Susannah said smiling over at the teenagers.

"Ew that is so gross." Nikki said pushing Cameron away harder. Amber started laughing.

"Oh you think it's funny how about I get you." Cameron said making kissy noises at Amber trying to rub the ketchup on her cheek.

"Cam ew." She said pushing his face away. Cameron sat up and wiped the ketchup of his face and turned his attention back to Nikki.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked her. She smiled at Amber and looked back at Cam.

"Well I was thinking that all of us could go camp out on the beach tonight? Sound fun?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm in." then he looked over at Amber expectantly.

"Well duh I'm there it was my idea in the first place." She said winking at Nikki. Cameron smiled at the girls and grabbed all their plates and started to get up. Nikki grabbed his shirt making him sit down and she put her hand on his cheek kissing him. He leaned away smiling giving her a slightly confused look. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a shy smile. He smiled again and kissed her lightly then got up and took their plates to the kitchen. Amber scooted closer to Nikki and stared after Cameron with her then looked back at the girl.

"You really are Romeo and Juliet." She said then walked away.

a/n: otay just so there is no confusion about the den couch its that couch and tv thats right by the kitchen like if you were standing in the dinning room facing the kitchen it would be on your right... i remember seeing it one episode Derrick was in there watching tv... so yeah tell me what you think!!


	3. Amber's Timing

Chapter Three:

Amber's Timing

Cameron called his dad telling him that he was staying the night with Amber and Nikki, and that he would come by soon to get clothes and a sleeping bag. Kyle agreed and the three sum told Ava they were going to get Cameron's things.

"Don't you think that you should call Jordan or something?" Nikki asked as she studied her and Cameron's hands clasped together.

"Don't worry Nik; I'm going to break up with her. I want no one but you." He said smiling over at her. She smiled back at him.

"Well thanks for that but I just meant don't you think she worried; she hasn't heard form you all day."

"Oh I didn't think about that." He said looking back at the ground. Amber rolled her eyes and started to walk backwards in front of them.

"I don't think you have to worry about Jordan anymore Romeo, I'm pretty sure she already with that Mike guy that's been hitting on her lately." She shrugged looking up at Cameron through her eyelashes giving him her best innocent face. Cameron gave her a look.

"Amber what did you do?" he asked getting defensive.

"Nothing why is that you automatically think that I did something." She said throwing her arms in the air.

"Because you usually do," Nikki answered. Cameron smiled over at Nikki and started rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Shut it Juliet." Amber said smiling.

"Amber seriously what did you do or say?" Cameron asked again.

"Nothing…" she said again but the look on Cameron's face told her that he didn't believe her. So she huffed and rolled her eyes again. "Fine she was watching you two down at Two Brothers and I saw her and told her that you guys were meant for each other ever since you laid eyes on each other and that you might be with her now but you'll go back to Nik that you always will, something like that." She finished. Nikki smiled and looked over at Cameron and surprisingly he looked indifferent.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Nothing really but I could tell she knew I was right. I'm always right." She said smiling and turning around.

"Yeah right," Nikki snorted, Amber rolled her eyes. "And I saw that," Nikki said to the blonde girls back. Amber just kept walking. A few minutes later they made it to the Bale residence and met Cameron's dad inside.

"Hey kids what's going on?" Kyle asked as Amber collapsed on the couch next to him.

"Nada damn thing Mr. B." She said flipping open her phone. Kyle looked over at his son still standing in the doorway holding Nikki's hand.

"Well now that looks like something." He said nodding at the couple his smile getting bigger.

"No really it's not." Amber said looking back at the couple to. "It's just Romeo here finally opened his eyes, and found that what he was looking for was right in front of him all along." She finished looking back at her phone.

"You know you've been really insightful today Amber maybe you should become a counselor." Cameron said sarcastically.

"Eh no thanks, but someone has to point out the obvious for you two so I guess it might as well be me." She said this time her eyes never leaving her phone.

"So what is this you two?" Kyle asked.

"Dad I would like to properly introduce you to my girlfriend, Nikki Westerly." Cameron said smiling down at her. She smiled and blushed.

"Hi Mr. Bale." She said.

"Hey Nik it's good to see you again I'm glad Amber finally brought you two to your senses." He said sitting back down taking the remote back from Amber.

"Well I'm going to go grab my stuff I'll be back in a minute." Cameron said pulling Nikki down the hall with him. She looked at him with wide eyes. "What I just wanted you alone for a minute." He said once they reached his room. He closed the door and turned Nikki around so her back was against it her smile grew and her arms went around his neck. He scooted closer to her pushing her body against his then he leaned down and kissed her softly. Nikki put her hands in his hair and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Cameron obeyed with no hesitation, the kiss became heated and Nikki wanted to feel more of him against her so she hiked her leg up wrapping it round his waist. Without being told Cameron grabbed her thighs and held her against the door and she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist pulling him into her, making her moan into his mouth. Cameron put one hand into her hair kissing her more urgently now. The kiss was so heated Nikki came up for air and Cameron started to kiss down her neck and over her collarbone. She loved the way he made her feel like she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Romeo and Juliet lets go sheesh." Amber said coming down the hall. Cameron dropped Nikki to her feet and she quick straighten out her shirt and hair as he went to his closet and pulled out a sleeping bag and back pack just as Amber walked in. "What have you two been doing?" she asked, Cameron looked over at Nikki who was looking at him then she looked at Amber who was glancing between the two when she noticed both of their swollen lips. "Oh my god I just ruined a make out session huh?" Nikki gave a weak smile and looked back over at Cameron who smiled back at her. "God I have perfect timing." She said laughing to herself sitting on Cameron's bed. Cameron rolled his eyes as he pack pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. Nikki sat down next to Amber on the bed waiting for Cameron to finish so they could get out of here.

"Done." He said slinging the back pack over his shoulder.

"Finally sheesh," Amber said jumping up and heading out of the room, but she stopped in her tracks and looked back at the two just as Nikki grabbed Cameron's hand. "Maybe you two should go in front of me god only knows what will happen if I leave you in a room by yourselves again." She smiled.

"Shut up Amber." Nikki said pulling Cameron from the room as he rolled his eyes.

"What I'm serious." She mumbled as she followed them down the hallway.

"See ya dad." Cameron said opening the door.

"Bye Mr. Bale." Nikki said walking out of it.

"Bye kids." He said smiling at them.

"See ya Mr. B," Amber said.

"Bye Amber it's always a pleasure." He said following her to the door he waved at the kids one last time and shut the door.

"Okay so I want to know all the details." Amber said linking arms with Nikki.

"There's nothing to tell." Cameron said.

"Whatever Cameron Bale you are not one to kiss and not tell." Amber laughed. Cameron's eyes going wide.

"What'd you mean?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing she means nothing." Cameron quickly answered giving Amber a death glare.

"It means that the first time you guys kissed he wouldn't shut up about it. Her lips this and her touch that. It went on for days." Amber said happy she successfully humiliated him. Nikki looked up and him and smiled. He was looking anywhere but her his face getting redder by the second. Nikki stopped walking at turned toward him and kissed him.

"You're amazing." She said smiling at him; he smiled back regaining his dignity. He looked at Amber and gave her a smug smirk, she huffed.

"You take the fun outta everything Nik." She mumbled.


	4. Troubled Boys

Chapter Four:

Troubled Boys

Nikki, Cameron, and Amber walked back to Nikki's with no more discussion of Nikki and Cameron's sexual habits much to Amber distress.

"Come on you guys just a little detail." She begged as they walked back into the house just in time for dinner.

"No Amber." Nikki smiled.

"Must have not been that hot then." She said walking to the kitchen.

"Oh trust me it was hot." Cameron said setting his stuff by the back door. Nikki smiled at him and winked, he smiled back wiggling his eyebrows at her. She giggled.

"What was hot?" Ava asked as she came down the stairs to check on dinner.

"Nothing." The three teenagers said together. Ava gave them all a funny look. "Oookay well go set the table then." Amber went to the cupboard and grabbed the plates while Cameron grabbed the silverware and Nikki got the glasses. Ava watched the kids; it had been like this for a couple of weeks now. It was like Amber and Cameron lived there. If they weren't around she was always asking Nikki where they were or why they weren't there. She smiled as they all talked and set the table she was so happy for Nikki.

"So what's for dinner Aunt A?" Amber asked as she hopped on a barstool at the breakfast bar.

"Lasagna," she said pulling it out of the oven.

"Mm smells so good." Cameron said standing next to Amber looking at the food.

"Sheesh Cam don't drool." She said closing his mouth. Nikki stood back and watched her best friends. She knew from this moment on that her life would never be the same. And that the three of them were in it until the end. Nikki walked over to them and sat next to Amber as Ava stuck the garlic bread in the oven. They sat around and talked for a few minutes until the door slammed open. Bradin stormed into the house and walked straight to his bedroom he almost reached the door when Jay yelled at him.

"Bradin don't you walk away from me. We are not done having this discussion." He said as he closed the front door and made his way down the stairs.

"There is nothing left to talk about I know what you said and it won't happen again." Bradin said turning to face him.

"That's not good enough anymore Bradin you always say it won't happen again." Jay said search Bradin's face for a real apology. "You're fired." He finished, not finding the apology he hoped he would.

"Whatever man," Bradin said walking into his room and slamming the door. Ava was already at Jay's side.

"Jay what happened?" she asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I caught him and Sarah in the back all but having sex." He said and he walked out to his room. Nikki looked over at her friends who both wore a look of shock. Nikki looked back over at her aunt noticing that she was having trouble deciding whether or not to go into Bradin's room and talk. Nikki got up and went to her aunt.

"Can I talk to him first?" she asked Ava was about to protest when she saw the look on Nikki's face and nodded. Nikki slowly opened the door and lightly knocked.

"Hey can I come in?" she asked to her brothers back.

"Looks like your already in Nik." He said standing up and looking at her shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Bradin what's going on?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"Nothing you need to worry about Nikki." He said walking to her going to open the door.

"This isn't you Bradin, and I know that you know that." She said he let his hand fall back to his side and looked at his little sister. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, a look he wasn't ready to see. "I know that we moved to a new place and that we can start over and have different lives, but you don't need to change who you are or what you believe in." she said then she grabbed the handle letting herself out. She walked out of the room and went to sit in between her start at a new life smiling at Amber and Cameron and she was still the same Nikki she had always been. Soon after dinner Nikki, Cameron and Amber disappeared to Nikki's room to get all the things they would need for their camp out.

"Okay so we need flash lights, blankets, pillows, snacks…" Nikki said running around her room.

"Oo S'mores," Amber said reading a magazine lying on Nikki's bed.

"Nikki chill I'm sure we'll remember everything and if we don't your aunt lives like 30 seconds away." Cameron said sitting on the floor with his back resting against the bed.

"Your attempts won't work, she'll freak out about every little detail until we get down there, I'm surprised that she hasn't been stressing before now." Amber said lying on her stomach hanging her arms and head off the bed next to Cameron. "She is kind of fun to watch though." Amber said smiling over at him. He smiled back at her then looked at his stress out girlfriend and got up.

"Nikki, Nik stop." He said grabbing her by the arms. She huffed looking up at him.

"What I just want to make sure we have everything." He smiled down at her and put his forehead against hers.

"Nikki all I need is you." She smiled at his words and relaxed.

"Oh god you two make me sick." Amber said getting up off the bed and walking out of the room. She went down to Ava and Susannah's office and looked at Ava's deigns.

"Oh hey Amber what are you doing down here?" Susannah asked coming up the stairs.

"Oh there was a sentimental moment upstairs and I didn't want to be around to see it." She said shrugging.

"Oh I see," Susannah answered, Amber's eyes widened in shock as she realized she was talking to an adult.

"Although there was nothing more than just words exchanged I'm sure there done now." Amber said going back toward the stairs.

"Amber its okay I don't care that they're alone I trust them to make the right decisions, Ava's the one that freaks over it." Susannah said. "But you might want to get up there before Ava does come up here and wonders what they are doing." Susannah smiled Amber smiled and started up the stairs.

"So about you telling your dad that I was your girlfriend." Nikki said as soon as Amber made her escape.

"Yeah?" Cameron asked wrapping his arms around her waist. Looking more like he wanted to do something else then talking.

"Are you going to break up with Jordan?" Nikki asked Cameron looked up into her eyes as they had been roaming all over her.

"Well you heard Amber, and she's most likely right." Nikki huffed and crossed her arms.

"That's not the point." She said getting angry.

"Then what is the point?" He said getting mad himself.

"The point is that she should know for good that you're done with her, and not just go on what someone else told her. And I don't want to be a-a home wrecker." She said walking away from him. He sighed.

"Okay, okay Nik I will I'll do it first thing tomorrow let's just have a good night tonight okay?" he walked up to her and grabbed her chin making her look at him. "Okay?" he asked again. She nodded as he pulled her into a hug. "And you're not a home wrecker, if anything I'm a cheating boyfriend." He said into her hair.

"Uh I never thought about it that way." She said pulling back and smiling at him.

"Shut up." He said smiling back, and then he leaned down and kissed her just as Amber walked in.

"Seriously you think you guys have hot make out sessions, God Cam have you lost your touch." She said sitting on the bed.

"Even though it's none of your business, we had just started kissing and he has not lost his touch. Today he had me pinned against the door holding me up with my legs wrapped around him." Nikki said feeling as though her ego had been bruised even though Amber was talking about Cameron.

"Wow Cam I didn't think you had it in you to take control." She said smiling at the blushing boy.

"Well I do." Cameron said he looked at Nikki giving her thanks with his eyes. She smiled at him and slightly nodded.

"Alright let's go to the beach." Nikki said grabbing her sleeping bag and pillow. "Oh wait I need to change." Cameron walked out of the room without having to be told and sat down on the stairs. Soon the girls came down the stairs in their pajamas and over sized sweatshirts, carrying their sleeping bags and pillows. Cameron stood up and grabbed Nikki's sleeping bag for her. He looked down at Nikki's shorts and smiled.

"I like your shorts where'd ya get em?" he asked, she smiled up and him and shrugged.

"From this really great good lookin' guy. He left them over at my house one day and I just decided not to give them back." she said. He smiled leaning down and kissed her.

"Nikki can I talk to you for a sec?" Ava asked as the teens came down into the living room.

"Sure." Nikki asked walking over to her aunt in the kitchen while Amber and Cameron got all the stuff piled by the back door.

"I just want to make sure that Amber is going to be with you at all times." Ava said looking Nikki in the eye.

"Yes Aunt Ava she is you don't have to worry about anything. Nothing will happen." She said smiling at her aunt. "I really like him; do you think he really likes me too?" She asked.

"Well Nik I must say the way he's looking at you right now proves it." She said nodding over at the boy. Nikki looked over and Cameron and smiled, he smiled back.

"Come on Nik." He said.

"Thanks Aunt Ava." Nikki said hugging her aunt. They grabbed all there essentials and headed down to the beach. Nikki and Amber laid out the sleeping bags while Cameron went to get fire wood. And soon enough they were all sitting around the fire roasting marshmallows.

A/N: otay now that all the basics are out of the way we are going to have some fun with Nikki and Cameron there make out session in chapter three was just a small preview of what is to come!! teehee i hope you like it and reviews are welcome teehee...

peace and chicken grease!!


	5. Something Meaningful

Chapter Five:

Something Meaningful

Cameron and Amber were sitting on the beach chairs they brought down from the house and Nikki was sitting in front of Cameron with her back against his knees. Amber watched her best friends closely. Cameron had the graham crackers and chocolate sitting on his knees, and Nikki had just got done roasting her marshmallow to perfection. She brought the marshmallow in front of Cameron and she laid her head back on his knees to watch him slip the marshmallow on to her chocolate and crackers. She smiled up at him as he licked his fingers. He handed her the s'more and reached down and kissed her. Amber looked back at her marshmallow just in time. She picked up her crackers off her own lap and made her s'more. Amber looked over at the couple and Cameron was looking back at her.

"You need a boyfriend A." He said. Nikki looked up at him then back at Amber.

"Uh no I don't," Amber said as she started to eat her s'more.

"Oh whatever, why not?" Nikki asked. Amber looked over at the couple and she sighed, they were right she was lonely, and the only reason she had hit on Cameron at that party was because she knew the moment she saw them together she had lost him for good this time.

"I don't know all the guys around here are tools." She said shrugging her shoulders. Cameron's eyebrows shot into his hair and Nikki cracked a smile.

"Really A? You don't think there is one decent guy out there?" Nikki asked. She knew Amber knew who she was talking about.

"Well yeah but he's already taken." She said looking over at Nikki and smiling.

"Aw gee thanks Amber." Cameron said. Nikki and Amber started to laugh.

"We weren't talking about you." Nikki said between giggles. Cameron gave her a confused look.

"Then who were you talking about?" he asked, looking back and forth between the laughing girls.

"No one it doesn't matter now anyway." Amber said still smiling over at Nikki. "Okay let's do something less boring." Amber said standing up. Nikki's smile widened as she stood up and walked over to Amber.

"What'd you have in mind?" Cameron asked as he started to put away the crackers and chocolate. The girls took off their flip flops and each threw one at him. He looked up and they were running to the water stripping off their clothes screaming into the wind. Cameron smiled and stood up, he slipped off his shirt and ran after them. Amber and Nikki dived into the water and came up just as Cameron jumped in. He swam out to them and grabbed them both around the waist then dunked them. They laughed and swam for a good hour before Amber crawled out of the water and collapsed on the beach. Cameron slowly made his way closer to Nikki. She was just treading water and smiling at him. He reached her and his arms encircled her waist.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back. Slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Nikki put her hands into his hair bringing him closer to her, her legs then encircled his waist. He smiled into her lips as he remembered earlier that day. She leaned back looking at him smile and she bit her lip starting to unwrap her legs. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him, and then his hands followed her legs around his back and he hooked her ankles together for her. She giggled and put her forehead against his.

"I missed you ya know." He said kissing her softly.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yeah I just didn't know it. I missed just sitting with you and talking to you. I just- I just missed you." He said looking anywhere but her face. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"I missed you too, more then you will ever know." She said he gave her a weak smile and looked out into the ocean. "Cameron?" she asked her eyebrows coming together in worry.

"I was so stupid Nik." He said as tears started to run down his cheeks. Nikki grabbed his face with both of her hands wiping his tears away.

"Cameron what are you talking about?" she asked knowing he wasn't talking about her anymore, he moved his head to look away from her but she pushed his face back toward hers. "Cameron what's wrong?" she asked again. He looked up into her eyes and knew he could tell her.

"My dad's been drinking Nikki." He said she looked at him blankly trying to understand what he was saying.

"You mean more then that one time when we went to the movies and he came to get us?" she asked making sure she wasn't jumping to conclusions. He nodded she kissed his forehead and he buried his face into her neck pulling her body closer to him. She decided that she wouldn't ask him anymore tonight. All he needed right now was for her to let him know that he would always have her, and he always would. He leaned his head up and looked at her; she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was looking at him through her eyelashes '_he is so beautiful'_ she thought, when he put his hand into her hair and crushed her lips to his.

Her hands slid from his face over his shoulders and down his back, she ran her fingernails back up his back and he shivered never breaking the kiss he slid his hands from her waist up her sides sliding his fingers under the string of her stringy red bikini. She came up for air and he stopped his fingers to see if she was going to tell him to stop. She kept her eyes closed and bit her lip; his lips immediately went for her neck biting and sucking, slowly he reached behind her back and untied her bathing suit. She brought his head up from her neck and kissed him, her hands started to shake, they hadn't done anything like this before; hell she hadn't done anything like this with anyone before. But she didn't want him to stop. So she dug her hands into his hair to stop them from shaking. She brought herself closer to him therefore making her taller than him as his hands slid around to her stomach.

He couldn't believe that she was letting him do this, she was amazing. She kissed him with more energy now as his index finger drew a line back and forth underthe curve of her breast. She shivered in his arms slowing down there kiss she sunk into him as his hand finally covered her breast. She gasped into his mouth and he started to kiss down her neck and over her collarbone. He started to knead her breast and she sighed to the heavens loving everything he was doing to her. Her fingers then started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck she slid down him until she could feel his hardness press against her. He kissed her softly his hand still keeping up its work. Sometimes making her eyes flutter shut and her lips part. She buckled her hips against him, and he moaned into her mouth, she did it again and again, each time he'd grind into her. He kissed across her cheek and to her ear, she buckled her hips again and he moaned into her ear and goose bumps erupted over her skin. He lifted his head up and kissed her again.

"Come on you guys its cold." Amber yelled getting up from the sand. Cameron groaned and put his forehead against Nikki's as she smiled up at him. He looked at her and knew that he loved her. She looked at him and knew that she couldn't live without him. Slowly he let her go already feeling cold, she smiled and turned around and he tied her bathing suit back on. She turned back to face him and kissed him short and sweet. He smiled down at her and grabbed her hands. "Seriously you guys," Amber whined as she crossed her arms over her chest to keep warm. Cameron rolled his eyes and Nikki let out a small giggle as they started for the beach. When they got back to the almost out campfire the girls grabbed their clothes and went up the stairs heading to the house once inside the stair well they started to get changed.

"Okay that was hot." Amber said smiling over at Nikki. Nikki looked at her in shock. "What? You didn't think that I just laid there did you?" she asked her smirk never leaving her face. Nikki smiled a small smile and blushed.

"Oh Amber it was amazing. Everything we did just felt right. Like it was meant to happen." She said still blushing.

"So what exactly happened?" Amber asked sitting down on the stairs. Nikki pulled her sweatshirt over her head and sat next to her and told her everything they did. Amber listened with rapt attention. "Wow," she breathed when Nikki finished.

"I know," Nikki said with her smile still intact playing it all over again in her head.

"I know that you don't like to hear about me and Cameron, but I have to tell you that we have never done anything like that." Amber said truly happy and jealous of her friend. She smiled over at Nikki who's jaw was dropped Amber laughed. "Seriously, it was just all frantic and groping it was never actually meaningful. It's never meaningful with any of them actually." Amber said her eyebrows coming together in thought. Nikki looked over at her best friend and gave her a sad look; she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry A yours is out there somewhere." Nikki said, Amber looked over at her and smiled.

"Come on before the jellyfish starts to worry." Amber said standing Nikki laughed out loud as they walked down the stairs.


	6. Safety Net

Chapter Six:

Safety Net

When the girls came back Cameron he had started the fire again and laid out there sleeping bags. He was laying on his staring up at the stars. Nikki walked over to him and lay down next to him. Amber walked over to her sleeping bag and put in her head phones.

"Well Love birds I'm going to sleep don't do anything I wouldn't do." Amber said crawling into her sleeping bag and turning away from them. Nikki smiled and looked back at Cameron.

"Which is what exactly?" she whispered to him.

"I heard that Juliet." Amber said, she smiled to herself then turned up her head phones. Nikki laid her head on Cameron's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes of silence Nikki looked up at Cameron's chin he was still staring at the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Me and you." He said looking back up at the stars.

"What about us?" she asked grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers.

"Well really I was thinking about what Amber said about us." He said smiling to himself; he still hadn't answered her question she was going to get irritated now.

"Okay." She started as she leaned up on her elbow. "What about what she said?" she asked again. He looked over at her smiling.

"Well she said that we were destined for each other." he looked away from her and back up at the stars.

"Okay, are you worried about that or something?" she asked not understanding where he was going with this. He let out a chuckle and looked back at her.

"No I'm not worried I was just wondering if you believe that." He said putting his hand in her hair.

"Well," she started she looked past him out into the ocean remembering what they had done. She felt so alive, so safe. She felt perfect like everything in her world was right.

"Nik?" he asked, she looked back down at him and smiled.

"I don't know." She answered searching his face to see if he believed her. He sighed and looked back at the stars. "Cam?"

"Yeah?" he asked looked back at her.

"About what happened earlier." She started; he smiled up at her his eyes saying what she wanted to hear from his mouth.

"What about it?"

"What was it to you?" she asked, for a moment he gave her a confused look, he searched her eyes and looked over at the ocean. He felt amazing, he felt whole. He felt perfect like everything was right.

"It was perfect." He whispered looking back at her. She gave him a small smile and looked out to the ocean. "And you?"

"It was perfect." She whispered looking back at him.

"It just felt right." They both explained at the same time. They smiled at each other and Cameron brought her lips down to meet his, in a sweet simple kiss.

Nikki woke up to the wind blowing on her face. She leaned up and Cameron was still sleeping. She looked out to the water and saw Amber sitting in the sand a few feet away. Slowly and quietly she got up and walked over to her. She sat down next to her and stared out into the water. For a long time neither one of them spoke.

"You guys really are destined for each other." Amber said wiping her tears off her cheeks. "A real modern day Romeo and Juliet." She laughed a little as tears stared to run down her cheeks again. "I'm truly jealous of you." She said Nikki was staring at her shocked. "You know I broke up with Cameron because I thought he was to clingy." She laughed again trying to wipe her tears away as fast as they were coming. "I knew he still liked me, so I kept him right there. He had always been my safety net. But the moment I saw you with him I knew that I was going to lose him." She said finally looking over at Nikki. Nikki didn't say anything she just scooted closer to her best friend and held her as she cried.

"I love you Amber, and I'm sorry that I took your safety net." Amber laughed and wiped the rest of her tears away. "But your Romeo is out there I promise and I will help you look for him for the rest of my life." Nikki said making a pact right there with her best friend. Amber nodded and hugged Nikki again. When they pulled away they smiled and looked back at the ocean Amber resting her head on Nikki's shoulder. A few minutes later Cameron came and sat next to Nikki wrapping his arm around both girls as Nikki rested her head against him.

A/N: I know that this is shorter then my other chapters but I felt like that was a good place to end it. I guess I wanted to get out there how much Amber is really hurting. Every girl wants her own Romeo. So please review… I'll have the next chapter tomorrow…

Peace and Chicken Grease…


End file.
